


Their Human's Return and Reunion

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gemma and Kat left, Multi, Read the Last Part of the Series First, Sequel, and now they're finally coming back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Kat and Gemma finally return to Devildom
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Kudos: 19





	1. The Text

Gemma tried to ask Solomon for his help. She really did. But he just refused to help. Well, to be fair, he didn't quite _refuse_. He just gave her that obnoxious grin of his and told her that, she just had to do it herself.

He told her to ask Lord Diavolo herself. After all, she had the D.D.D.

Gemma's pride got ahead of her, how dare she be expected to _beg_? To admit those emotions she would never even have if it were her decision. Strong armed into asking.

So she put it off, watching as Kat's eyebags darkened, and she kept walking over and checking out that monstrous quilt. It was getting too big, even for a King-sized bed. But it wasn't made for that. It was made to comfort that part of Kat that couldn't get over it.

Gemma finally decided she had to do it _**now**_. She had to tell the truth and ask.

Her thumbs danced around the keypad as she tried to write what she wanted to say. Over and over. She tried to formulate her thoughts into words.

~~I can't believe you'd hurt Kat like this.~~

~~I wan~~

~~Kat wants to see the boys again soon and~~

~~I mi~~

~~Kat misses the boys and it would be best if you could~~

~~I someti~~

~~Mammon is texting us every day and I think if you want him to shut up~~

~~The boys all miss us. I know it because, with the exception of B~~

~~Kat's been sad recently. And the only way to~~

~~The boys are important to m~~

The minutes ticked by as she tried to formulate what she wanted to say into words. Minutes and hours just sliding by as the overworked and exhausted girl tried to condense her thoughts into language that can be shared.

Not because she is EMOTIONAL. Kat is the one who is emotional. Gemma is simply worried about Kat's wellbeing. And if returning to the Devildom with Kat is what it took for _Kat_ to feel better, she'd just have to do that.

Because she needed to take care of Kat.

~~Kat is~~

~~I think~~

~~I know~~

Kat and the boys clearly miss each other. The obvious solution for that is for her to return. I am willing to do so as well.

Gemma's eyes fell shut in exhaustion as she hit send.


	2. They're Finally Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get back to Devildom, but they aren't at the House of Lamentation

Diavolo welcomed the girls back, looking at the huge suitcases they brought with them this time. They clearly weren't planning to leave once again anytime soon.

"It's so nice to be back. Isn't it nice to be back, Gemma?" Kat asked, smiling excitedly.

"Sure. Whatever you say. Did you tell the boys, because we didn't." Gemma asked, looking up at Lord Diavolo.

Diavolo smiled at them and cheerily told them that he assumed they wouldn't want to be crowded so he told Lucifer in advance so he could break the news to his brothers that they were returning in advance.

"That explains why I didn't get many texts in the past two days!" Kat declared cheerily. "And here I was, almost worried!"

"I wonder what the boys _are_ up to?" Gemma asked herself, as they accepted a small meal before they would return to the House of Lamentation. She was in no rush, and Kat could wait. Kat was already getting what she wanted, what more could she ask for?

~ Meanwhile ~

"I can't believe they're coming back today." Beel had a warm smile on his face.

"I missed them." Belphie declared a soft smile on his face.

"I know you all missed them terribly. So, in order to make sure that you all do not-"

"Especially Mammon." Satan snickered, recalling how Mammon turned into a pouty little brat for the past month.

"I didn't miss them!" Mammon immediately protested. "I'm the Great Mammon! I would never miss a pair of weak, stupid hu-"

"Oh, excellent." Asmo practically purred. "I've missed them terribly. So you wouldn't mind letting the rest of us have our turn getting reacquainted with our humans."

"W-What?!" Mammon asked, appalled.

"Hm?" Asmo gave him that coy smirk of his. "If you don't miss our humans, it wouldn't be such a problem for you to wait until the rest of us could have some alone time with our humans, no?"

"I'm NOT letting **YOU** have _ANY_ alone time with the human, Asmo!" Mammon immediately argued, his cheeks turning bright red. "Ever!"

"But I thought you didn't care?" Levi asked, with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"MAMMON!" Lucifer yelled, tired of his brothers not listening to him.

"Why am _I_ the only one who-" Mammon argued.

Lucifer ignored Mammon, simply talking over him. "The humans are going to want space, so I don't want any of you to crowd around them. You will wait in your rooms until dinner and not bother them until they want to talk to-"

All his brothers began to argue with him about how obviously if they are returning willingly, they obviously want to see them and it wouldn't be a bother to them.

He simply glowered at his brothers, allowing his powerful aura to surround him, before asking them again what they just said.

All the boys reluctantly agreed to Lucifer's terms. If only to avoid a harsh punishment from Lucifer.

"Excellent. Wait in your rooms and do not crowd them. If you do, I will know. And you will be punished."

Each of the brothers vacated the living room and made their way to their rooms.


	3. Mammon's Time to Shine

After a few hours, they finally walked into the house of Lamentation. And it was oddly quiet. Nobody came up to bother them. Gemma just shrugged, she and Kat dropped their bags off in their rooms.

Gemma was glad their rooms were just like they left them. It was like the months that they were gone never even really happened!

Gemma looked at their rooms, some part of her longing for things to be simple. Like they used to be. Where she could make her way to Satan's room and read a book with him without it looking like she has been itching to read with him for the past few months and she couldn't wait for another second for it. Or just sit down with Levi and watch anime.

But, there was one person where she didn't have to admit she missed at all in order to hang out with him. 

After all, he had been missing them for much longer than she had been missing him. Since he remembered they were leaving. Before they even left.

Their first man.

Gemma banged on the door and ordered him to open up and let her in.

Mammon gave her an excited grin when he opened the door. "Of course you'd come to the Great Mammon, first! You must've been missing me. I don't blame you." He sounded like an overexcited puppy but he was clearly _trying_ to be cool.

"Sure, that's why." Gemma sardonically told him as she entered the room. It was so nice of him that he set her up like that. She told him the truth in that certain tone, and he wouldn't notice it was the truth at all.

Mammon pouted at her response. And he was about to open his mouth to demand - something - whatever it was, Gemma wasn't interested in hearing it. So she interrupted him.

"I haven't seen any of that... weird... knock-off Storage Wars thing you guys have down here... since I left." Gemma vaguely explained.

Mammon rolled his eyes. "No! The human one is the knock-off! How many times do I have to explain that to ya?"

Gemma rolled her eyes at him, "Just put it on, idiot."

Mammon huffed at her, before sitting with her on the couch as he put on the recorded episodes of the show. Which he definitely wasn't saving in hopes to do a movie night when - because he KNEW they'd be back - they return.

Gemma got on the couch with him. She slowly ended up closer to him. To the point where after a couple of episodes, her cheek was resting on his shoulder and one of Mammon's arms were wrapped around her side.

Though they _definitely_ weren't cuddling. Mammon didn't cuddle. Gemma didn't cuddle. Therefore, they were _for sure_ not cuddling at all.


	4. Leviathan Deserves It

  
Kat sent Gemma an affectionate smile as she watched her go straight to Gemma's room. She knew Gemma missed them all a lot more than she was willing to let on. But Kat wasn't gonna call her best friend on that.

She decided it was time to comfort Levi. He was such a sensitive boy and she knew he was missing her. Not that her reasons for doing so were all so altruistic. She missed Levi and wanted to be with him. 

She went straight to his room, barely spending the time to drop her suitcase in her bedroom before she walked to Levi's bedroom. She banged on the door, not gentle at all. Ordering him to, "Open up, Already Levi!" She was too impatient to wait any longer.

When the door swung open Levi didn't even get a second to prepare himself before Kat threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug and almost sending them both to the ground with the force she used to throw herself at him.

Levi's face turned bright red and he made a confused noise. He didn't understand why she was doing this, why she went to him first, and why she never gave him a break when she knew his heart couldn't take it, Dammit.

Kat did actually spend quite a bit of time considering exactly what she wanted to say to him to let him know that she missed him a whole lot. In the end, however, she lost her words when she was holding him in her arms. She she just blurted out the first thing she thought of. 

"Levi, thank you _sooo_ much for introducing me to TSL! Without cuddling that Lord of Shadow's body pillow I bought at night, I would never have been able to _**bear**_ the time away from you."

Levi made a pained noise, his cheeks turning a furious red as he couldn't even find a proper response to that. But his arms did wrap around her the second she tried to pull away even the slightest bit.

Kat smiled and tightened her arms around Levi as she heard him begin to sniffle. _Aww, Levi_. He was actually starting to tear up. Poor boy.

She pulled away from Levi just a little bit, making him let her go so she could look him in the face. "Levi," Kat warned him, "I am going to kiss you now. Alright?" She asked him, looking at him with concern glinting in her pretty brown eyes. She didn't want him to be completely overwhelmed like he sometimes got.

And Levi was already pretty overwhelmed. 

"Y-Y-" Levi stuttered, as if he just couldn't form words right now.

Kat frowned, trying to consider this reaction of his. "Or not, I suppose?"

"No!" Levi looked into her eyes, frowning. He practically stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum. He wanted to get his kiss! And she couldn't just not kiss him! Does she even remember how long it's been since their last kiss?

Kat laughed at Levi's reaction. He was so fucking adorable when he got all pouty like this! It just absolutely wasn't fair at all for him to be so adorable.

Kat pulled Levi closer to her and pressed her lips to his. She smiled against his lips at the familiar sensation. It's been much, much too long since Kat had last been with him, felt his soft but slightly chapped lips on hers. 

She needed to start doing this more often. At least for the time being. She pressed herself closer to Levi and licked his lower lip, to deepen the kiss when his mouth opened in a surprised gasp at her forcefulness. She usually was never this needy.

Kat only pulled away when she could tell Levi was getting beyond overwhelmed. She smiled affectionately at Levi. "C'mon Levi, sweetie. Let's watch a few episodes of that one anime together."

Levi groaned at that, able to get control of himself so he could complain to Kat about her terrible word choice. "That _one_ anime? Do you have any idea how little information that gives me to go off of?"

Kat giggled at Levi's exhausted reaction. She didn't even have to pretend she wasn't just doing it to distract Levi from his own embarrassment. She dragged him over to that over-sized memory foam bean bag that she dragged into his room so she could lounge and cuddle him while watching shows.

"That one show you introduced my baby, Luke, to!" Kat told him, giving him a warm smile.

"Oh, you mean " _I Fell in Love with an Angel, and I Know It Was Fate, so I Tried to Get into Heaven, but Messed Up and Was Reborn as the Demon Lord's Manservant... So Please, Just Hear Me Out!_ " That one?"

"Yes, exactly!" Kat sent Levi a wide grin.

Levi rolled his eyes at her. "Why didn't you just say that then?" He asked, not really irritated. He sucked at actually being mad at her.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Oh, _yeah_. Cause that name is **_super easy_** to remember. Turn on the show."

He stuck his tongue out at her, but he did put the show on.

"Now come cuddle me." Kat ordered.

Levi turned pink, whining the whole while. But they did get to cuddle on the couch watching Anime and Kat just _knew_ exactly how happy he was right now.


	5. Belphie and Beel

Gemma smiles at Mammon and - after checking to make sure he was asleep and he would wake up and no one would see it - she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He fell asleep after a few hours of them binging on his show. Gemma struggled to squeeze out of Mammon's arms. She didn't want to wake him.

She wanted Mammon to be able to have a good nap. She also didn't want him to start pouting and complaining when she left his room. 

She had to say hi to the others. So she made her way to the Twin's room. "Beel. Belphie. Open up." Gemma ordered, banging on their door.

"You're so loud." Complained Belphie while Beel opened the door for Gemma.

Beel just smiled at Gemma. "It's good to see you again." He declared cheerfully. 

Gemma held her arms out, inviting Beel to give her a hug. He, she would be okay with hugging. She wholeheartedly agreed with Kat's declaration that Beel is a beautiful, cuddly teddy bear. 

Beel wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle, affectionate hug. She thought he was so warm and it was always so comfortable to be in his arms.

Beel smiled when she presented him the sandwiches she brought to his room. She then walked over to where they pushed their beds together for the time being. She went to sit down and was immediately pulled into Belphie's arms. "You were gone for too long."

Gemma chuckled and pet Belphie's head. "I was kind of busy. But I'm here now. So stop complaining."

Belphie glared at Gemma, before burying his head in her shoulder.

When Beel finished eating, he joined the two of them on Gemma's other side. So she was trapped between the two of them. But she had no plans to leave in the first place, so she just smiled and settled in. 

"Go to sleep." Belphie ordered her, as he nuzzled his face into Gemma's shoulder.

"I was going to do that anyway." Gemma replied, as if it were just completely obvious.

Gemma was glad though. Nothing had to change with Beel or with Belphie. They're important. And she didn't want anything to be weird.


	6. Asmo and Levi

After a few episodes of their show, Kat kissed Levi on the cheek and went to get up. 

Levi whined, clinging to her. He didn't want her to leave him. She just came back, and she came to him! So why does she need to leave?

"Levi." Kat's stern tone of voice got the immediate response she was looking for.

He whimpered and let her go, looking at her with the pitiful glance of a recently kicked puppy.

"I have to use the bathroom." The way Levi's entire face brightened up made what she needed to say next feel almost cruel. She internally winced, but she needed to be honest with him.

"Why didn't you just-"

"After I go to the bathroom, I have to go to Asmo's room."

Leviathan's face darkened. He was looking at her like he looked at Mammon after he stole his money again! Come on! She didn't do anything _that_ bad.

"Levi. Be reasonable. You're not the only one who missed me."

Levi huffed, "Fine, then. Just-"

"Do you want to join me?"

"Uh... what?"

"Well, it is with Asmo. So it's gonna be cuddling and also really hot reunion sex." Kat pointed out. "Asmo never minded before. So you can come and watch. Or join in! If you want to, that is. If not, I'll come back later for my own personal Lord of Shadows."

"C-Can I?!"

"Can you what?"

"Join you?"

"I'm totally up for it either way, Levi." Kat cooed, "But you gotta pick one. Or, I guess you could do both! I mean, this is me and Asmo we're talking about. It's gonna be a lot more than just one round."

"I can choose?"

"I mean, as long as Asmo's cool with it. You think about that, I'm gonna go pee real quick."

After Kat finished up in the bathroom, she and Levi walked over to Asmo's room.

Kat was immediately wrapped up in Asmo's arms as he demanded her attention and for her to tell him she loved him.

"I love you, Asmo-Baby. I've missed you so much." She cupped his face in her hands and gave him an affectionate kiss. 

"Say it again." Asmo demanded.

Kat smiled affectionately and she did tell Asmo that she loved him again.

He nuzzled her, and she giggled. She let Levi come in the room with her, and she laid with Asmo. After a bit of catching up their chat did become rather saucy.

For the first few rounds, Kat and Asmo just had fun together while Levi watched. Kat actually ended up taking a "pepper-up potion" that a witch sold her a while back.

She just didn't want to stop yet. It's been way too long without her boys! So she took the potion and called Levi over to playing with the two of them.

When she finally exhausted herself completely, she curled up between the two of them and let her eyes fall shut. She felt so loved, being wrapped in the arms of the men she loved most. 

She fell asleep in their arms, finally being back exactly where she felt she _belonged_.


End file.
